injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Year Three Issue 1
Injustice: Year Three Issue 1 is the first issue of the third series of comics based on the game. The series covers the third year of Superman's rule and Batman joining forces with magical heroes and villains, primarily John Constantine to bring the Tyrant of Steel down. Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Issue 1 (Released October 8, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Chapter 1 (Released September 30, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Chapter 2 (Released October 7, 2014) Recap Chapter One: Rose In Liverpool England, John Constantine stands before a ruined house smoking a cigarette, his internal monologue revealing that he called in several favors and placed several protective wards and spells on the home to make it invisible to anyone magical, though he discovers that while he planned for much, he didn't plan on giant alien corpse landing on the house. Constantine flicks his cigarette on the corpse of a Green Lantern, his monologue revealing that Superman's war with the Green Lantern Corps caused massive collateral damage as the bodies of the alien ring wielders fell to the Earth below. Constantine reveals that two people who lived in this home were killed, save for a small girl child, who approaches John in shock. Constantine embraces the girl to comfort her, revealing her name to be Rose Constantine, his daughter. Realizing that they are in the open and exposed, as well as that something very powerful us watching them, Constantine delights Rose with a sleight of hand coin trick, telling her the trick was simple with magic. At the Tower of Fate, Doctor Fate warns Zatanna that something is approaching them as he prepares several spells. When Zatanna opens the tower's doors, she is shocked to see Constantine and Rose standing outside in oblivion. Constantine quickly explains Rose's connection to him before asking Zatanna to keep Rose safe while he investigates whatever was observing him in Liverpool. Doctor Fate confirms that something has shifted and even he is unsure what is watching them all now before warning Constantine of the path he has chosen to take. Annoyed, Constantine insults Fate before asking Zatanna to take him to the 'greatest detective in the world'. Though Zatanna warns him that he's in hiding and doesn't like him, Constantine insists and Zatanna complies. Constantine is then teleported to a filthy hideout where a drunken Detective Chimp greets him with annoyed curse. Chapter Two: Magic In Hell, John Constantine meets with the demon lord Trigon, offering the demon information regarding his daughter, Raven. When Trigon demands to know why he would share any information with him, Constantine admits he knows Trigon came into possession a piece of his soul he traded. Trigon refuses to part with the piece, proclaiming he will enjoy torturing Constantine for millennia on end. Undeterred, Constantine informs Trigon that something powerful is hunting magic users and is working with Superman. Though Trigon demands to know what it is, Constantine only asks him if he will be ready to act when he finds out, annoying the demon as he grabs Constantine by his jacket front, though the mage is hardly fazed and reminds him that he cannot hurt him. Annoyed, Trigon orders Constantine to find his daughter before bothering him again before disappearing, leaving the mage standing alone before a burning sigil and candles. At the ruined Hall of Justice, Yellow Lantern and Sinestro are pondering over their missing allies and wondering where they've gone when Superman arrives, informing them that Batman's allies took them, though his enhanced senses are unable to pick up the trail any farther. When Sinestro questions what can not only hide them from Superman's senses and their rings, the Tyrant of Steel quickly realizes the culprit is magic. In Gotham, Batman contacts Zatanna, having grown impatient waiting for Constantine to arrive, annoyed at being left out in the open and potentially wasting his time. Constantine soon arrives and has Batman get into a car driven by his associate Chaz, with Batman surprised to see Detective Chimp already waiting in the back. As Chaz drives down on the wrong side of Gotham's roads, he and Constantine share a laugh at the ludicrous sight of Batman and Detective Chimp sitting together in the back. Though Batman is annoyed, Chimp tells him to let the two have their laugh before Constantine suddenly tells Chaz to pull over. The mage leads the two detectives inside a church where he reveals has Raven mystically bound. While Detective Chimp is surprised, Batman is not. Constantine tells them he's showing where he has Raven stored in case something should happen to him, and after Detective Chimp asks what he is doing, Constantine declares his intentions to both Chimp and Batman for them to gather more allies before he takes his revenge on Superman for robbing his daughter Rose of her mother and childhood. Featured Characters *John Constantine (First Appearance) *Green Lantern Corps (Group) *Superman (Flashback and Main Story) *Ganthet (Flashback Only) *Rose Constantine (First Appearance) *Doctor Fate *Zatanna *Detective Chimp (First Appearance) *Trigon *Yellow Lantern *Sinestro *Batman *Raven Title "Enter Constantine". Cover Gallery Textless INJUSTICE YEAR THREE ISSUE 1.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1 Chapter 2.jpg|Chapter 2 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Three Category:Storyline